


Hummingbird

by Anastasia3000



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia3000/pseuds/Anastasia3000
Summary: Carol sings. Therese listens.





	Hummingbird

A rush of cool air stirs Therese awake as Carol gets up from bed. The stream of water in the shower a few moments later doesn’t totally drown out Carol’s voice – she is singing Ella Fitzgerald’s latest hit, and the attempt puts a sleepy grin on Therese’s lips.

**;**

On her commute to work, blaring from a car waiting at a red light, the voices of Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons reach Therese’s ears. That same song was playing earlier in the morning, from the radio in their kitchen – Carol was brewing coffee and humming along with the chorus, when Therese got in the kitchen with a scarf for Carol to wear before heading out of the house.

**;**

Seven months away from her daughter – the most Carol has been away from Rindy. The window of the little girl’s room is open, but the distance muffles Carol alto’s voice, and bits and pieces of a lullaby reach Therese nestled on the hammock in the garden.

_The next time she visits, she may be too old already for me to sing her to _sleep, Carol would later say to Therese in the same deep and sweet voice she is singing now to Rindy – just her whole demeanour would be different.


End file.
